Three Elements
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: The three elements of Card Jitsu- Avalanche, Waterfall, and Burn-tell a young ninja the story of how Avalanche was kidnapped by their evil brother. After telling the story, can the young ninja help by finding out why Avalanche was taken, and who REALLY was behind it all? (Hint! It's not Stone)
1. Ninja Will Learn of All

**It's been a bit since I've played or done a Club Penguin fanfic. I tried the beta for Card Jitsu Snow though, and it ROCKS! So hope this is up-to-date still. (Oh, and in this, the EPF and PSA are still happy and all)**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own Club Penguin. Well, at least for about 40 years! But I still will won't be then probably.**

A penguin tied a black belt onto his head, walking into the Ninja Hideout. Another penguin, who obviously like fashion, was only in there for the new ninja outfit for girls that was coming out. Suddenly, a snowball landed on the back of the ninja. A giggle rang out. "Who did that!?" The ninja cried.

Suddenly, a snowball appeared to be floating in the air, then flew toward the ninja. "G?" He asked suspicously.

Suddenly, the fashion girl screamed, because a tiny patch of snow just turned to fire when she stepped on it, then burned out. She ran out with fire trailing her every step. Of course, then some penguin was walking around, then just turned into water, so a water penguin started running around crazily. Then the ninja heard someone scolding. "Guys! Do some _harmless _pranks that won't put blame on the Hideout! Like snowballs!" The snow spirit said, becoming visible.

"I thought putting fire out was helpful!" The fire spirit said, turning visible.

"Well, I guess turning penguins into water isn't the best thing ever," The water spirit said, also visible now.

"Huh? Who are you?" The ninja asked, the last one there.

"We are the spirits of the elements of course. I'm Avalanche, and this is Waterfall and Burn. We kind of… well… kind of control the elements," Avalanche started. "When Sensei found us he was dumbstruck. Then he invited us to tea and to live in his Ninja Hideout. We helped him learn HOW to become an elemental ninja, and he mastered fire, then water. It took him so long to learn snow,"

"Why? Sensei is so talented." The ninja asked.

"Because I couldn't teach him,"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't even there. I was missing," Avalanche said.

"Missing?"

"Yes, a horrible spirit-our evil brother, Stone, the element of Darkness, took our brother Avalanche. Because he is evil, no one can learn his element, Darkness. We don't know WHY exactly he took him, and not us too. But he could try to continue his plans." Waterfall said.

"Whoa! What happened?" The ninja asked.

"I guess we could tell you the whole story."

**The future chapters are of what happened. Please comment and review! Oh, but sorry, but I might not update this one as much as I would, because I am working hard on my MLP fanfic ****Dashing Through the Academy.**


	2. Sensei can MIND READ you it seems!

**This continues the story of Three Elements. (Well, in a way, begins it!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Club Penguin. And I don't own the books of Club Penguin, either!**

_From Waterfall's Point of View_

"Well, it all started years ago, when we were having an ultimate snowball fight. I made slush balls, Burn made burning balls, and Avalanche could craft only the finest snowball perfectly. We saw Sensei come up. He was in awe and asked of our names, and we answered. We had tea with him and agreeed to teach him how to be an elemental ninja and lived in his Ninja Hideout…" Waterfall started.

First, Burn taught him to use luck and chance in a skilled way, and to save good cards for later. Then I taught him how to flip off moving stones, and to use fire, water, and snow to clear the rocks so he could jump onto it safely, and how to do it fast so he could get to the gong. He knew us all very well by then, and knew of our evil brother Stone. Stone wanted to be an element, but he wasn't connected like we were. So we did our ultimate battle and all, and locked him up in a rock cave underneath the Hideout, with only lanterns and mats, and lots of tea. He never liked us, and so one day, Avalanche agreed to finally teach Sensei the ways of snow and ice, and while giving him his gear, stone ninjas came out and whisked him away! Avalanche, not Sensei.

"WAIT! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF TH!" Avalanche screamed.

"Oh my snow! What are we supposed to do, Sensei? Stone nin… STONE IS BEHIND THIS!" I screamed.

"Quiet, Waterfall. As Stone is behind this, but I believe he is not the only one." Sensei started. "Let's have some tea while we think."

So we had some tea, and wondered off about why Stone just took him. Sensei, of course, kept blabbering on about his 'words of wisdom' and Burn and I had a secret conversation about how to save Avalanche. "Lets just go to the stinkin' rock cave and go, 'Yo, Stone! Where is our brother Avalanche?' Then he'll be like, 'Not without a fight!' and we'll just fight him, like in the Ultimate Battle." Burn whispered.

"You know, how about we have pizza? I just remember that having birds in your hand make it hard to eat pizza. But is that really wisdom?" Sensei kept blabbering on.

"Sensei could help. And we could get all ninjas to help, too," I whispered back.

"You know, I should write a book about all of this wisdom! A Ninja Handbook, handwritten, with pictures, and made of bamboo. Should I do that?" Sensei asked.

"Can he ever shut up?" Burn asked.

"BURN! That's not nice!" I said a bit too loudly.

"You are right, Waterfall. It isn't nice to plan battles while drinking tea." Sensei said.

Both sighed. It was hard to hold a secret conversation with each other with Sensei-it was as if he heard and saw everything, and could read minds, too! How he could do it, they would never know. Either way, they just continued Sensei's conversation about his book, and which of his sayings should be in it. "Now, what question should I do? We did where the dojo was, elements, what isn't an element, and where I got the idea for the Dojo. What next?" Sensei asked.

"I think it should be a study question-you know, to see if they really read the book! What saying have you so far put in the book?" I asked.

"All have much to learn… only those who try suceed… a journey of a thousand miles begins with shoes… no matter the belt all are equals… no one trips over mountains, but they do trip on pebbles… we gotta have honor, strength, and chocolate chips like the great cookie… yum… oh! Here we go! A bird in the hand makes it hard to eat pizza!" Burn exclaimed.

"Why is that a GOOD question?" I screeched.

"Because," Burn said. "It shows if they STUDIED his sayings! Because all of the answers we put will be TRUE, but in the answer KEY, it'll say, 'If you studied, it was C, but all were correct'! See? It's sort of like a trick question, but it shows them to study his sayings!"

"Good," Sensei said, writing it all down.

"Sensei, I have a really good question. If someone completes the book, can they get their black belt for real?" I asked. "Because if so, it's not fair. Us _real _ninjas worked our butt off trying to earn our black belt with countless Card Jitsu battles, while some black belts are sitting in their chairs watching TV while looking in the answer key!"

"Slow down, Waterfall. Like the great waterfall, you splash down too fast. To EARN their black belt, they have to come to me! Also, some of my grasshoppers are hoping for a study book, like Pufflelov101. She is a big studier, and tries to learn the art at home, but with her busy schedule and full house, she can't always use the mat or come to the Dojo. She is still a hard worker, just wants to work on it at home though. So don't worry; It is all under control." Sensei explained. "Oh, and Cadence said to me, 'There is a lot of technology nowadays, Sens! Use it!' So I told her I wasn't comfortable with them, so she said, 'Yo, Sensei! If you hate tech, just write a book 'bout being a ninja!' So I decided to."

"Oh, and since I _studied my sayings, _no matter the color of the belt, ALL are equals!" Burn said, bursting with laughter. "See there? I just BECAME you, Sensei! I became you without the wisdom and mad skill,"

"Yes, yes, funny. Lool."

"What the heck is lool, Sensei? Is that a chinese word?!" I asked.

I mean, come on! Lool? Did he mean pool or something, or lollipop? Until finally Sensei explained, Burn and I were very confused.

"Cadence said it meant laughing."

"You mean LOL, laugh out loud!" Burn said, laughing. He suddenly stopped, and held his sides. "My sides hurt from laughing so much,"

Suddenly, Sensei and I were laughing too. Hey, he DESERVED it! But I was surprised at Sensei talking to Cadence about this stuff. He wouldn't be in love, because he's basically married to nature. I mean, no offense to Sensei or anything, but Cadence is about the coolest penguin on the island, and Sensei is the most drab of the famous penguins. Rockhopper has a sense of adventure, Cadence loves to party, and Gary invents things and talks with very scientific and confusing names. "No offense taken," Sensei's voice rang out.

See?! I told you guys he could basically read minds! "So why did we always try to have secret conversations?" Burn asked.

Good point.

**Hopefully that was good! The next chapter will be Avalanche's point of view. Also, please tune into my profile for my poll! Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


End file.
